


The Emperor's Darling

by uwubyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Feminization, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubyun/pseuds/uwubyun
Summary: Emperor Park Chanyeol is stern, dark, broody, and heartless. He doesn't "love". And his little omega spouse Baekhyun, who's nothing but a bundle of love in an adorable body realizes this in the hard way when they're making "love" during their first night.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 47
Kudos: 820
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	The Emperor's Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF324/2019  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies: Any of the two (Only one or More than one)

Baekhyun huffed his breaths, one hand supporting his whole pregnant body on the wall while the other holding his belly. His eyes getting blurry, sweats beginning to form on his forehead. 

He was in the hall inside the palace where anyone could see him in this state. Carrying a six months old baby inside him didn’t make the situation better. His pheromone was stronger and more prominent during his pregnancy. Now he was in heat too, making his scent more alluring to alphas and even beta. Baekhyun could feel his slick sliding down on his thighs, indicating that he was ready for penetration. 

The small omega whimpered; he couldn’t afford to have his heat here! He needed to go back to his room, make a space for himself like always when he was in heat. The omega tried his best to tighten his silk shell-pink robe that was about to fall from his shoulder. 

He mustered up all his strength to walk back to his room, each step was too difficult for him, but he still tried his best to hold his consciousness. God knows what would happen to him if he let his instinct take over him.

All of the sudden, a strong pheromone entered his senses, Baekhyun trembling legs finally gave up as his body fell on the ground. This dominant and aggressive alpha pheromone, it was no doubt that it was from the Emperor himself. 

His own husband, his mate. 

Baekhyun gasped upon the realization, his husband finding him in this state is his worst nightmare. The alpha might think that he is whoring himself during his heat when it’s not the case at all. 

The little omega tried to crawl, he needed to get into his room no matter what, he couldn’t let his husband see him like this. Baekhyun thought as his trembling hands and knees tried to drag his whole body away from the hall. 

“Byun Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun froze when he heard that deep voice. It’s him, Park Chanyeol, the Emperor and his own alpha husband. 

The husband that he hadn’t seen for a while was right behind him, looking deranged as he whiffed into Baekhyun’s sweet pheromone. He let out a low growl as he saw Baekhyun’s robe sliding up from his milky thighs, showing off some of his slicks -- ready to be bred by the alpha. 

When Chanyeol got closer to him, Baekhyun instantly cowered in fear. Refusing to be in contact with his alpha husband, his action seemed to shock Chanyeol as he stopped his movement midway, eyes wide. 

“D-Don’t come near me,” Baekhyun said, his eyes glassy with tears. Chanyeol stood still for a while, an obvious bulge could be seen on his pants. He was obviously affected by the sweet omega scent. 

Baekhyun still continued to crawl away from the Emperor before Chanyeol let out an intense dominant pheromone. An attempt for him to keep Baekhyun in his place, the omega slick gushed out from his hole, the sweet scent of omega’s slick became more prominent. Baekhyun plopped down to the floor, breath heavy, eyes filled with tears. 

But then the pheromone grew stronger until he realized that he was being lifted by the Emperor to his bedroom. Baekhyun’s mind was consumed with nothing but blurriness, he couldn’t even fathom his own situation as the heat became more painful. 

Begging for the small omega to be bred by the almighty alpha. 

But still, every little bit of sanity that left on him kept telling him not to submit to his own omega. 

Because he knew that the alpha would treat him like nothing but a whore after all of this. 

-

**_A year ago_ **

_ What is love? _

Just when he thought he knew everything about it, a man that was called the fearsome Emperor of the South proved him wrong. Everyone described him as the greatest Emperor that this land ever had -- wise, a great fighter, visionary leader, and charismatic. He was indeed born to be an Alpha leader. 

However, the Emperor was also well-known as cold-blooded, ruthless, and unsympathetic to his enemy or anyone that opposed his ruling. During his early year reign on the throne, there were a lot of corrupt ministers and enemies that he had executed without mercy. No one was given a second chance if they committed treason, including his own family. 

Maybe that's where the cold-hearted Emperor’s name came from – when he killed his own brother and mother for an attempted coup d’état to his throne. Many said that it was gruesome punishment to his own family, but the Emperor couldn’t care less and continued his duty as the head of the empire like nothing happened. Throughout the years of his reign, the empire grew stronger and more powerful than any other kingdom out there. 

Earning his name as the Great Emperor of the South Park Chanyeol. 

His dominant characteristic made him appear charming to everyone, especially to omegas. Every high-ranking officer would like their omega children to be married to him, or even be his concubines just to receive favor from the Emperor if their omega children managed to bear an heir to the empire. Everyone swooned over his existence and dreamed of being his spouse. However, the Emperor himself didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the idea of having a mate but instead, he chose to have many lovers and only visited them when necessary. He sometimes forgot some of his concubines’ existence. Those who lost his favor would be exiled from the palace immediately. 

Because of this, tension arose in the palace. The elders kept begging for the Emperor to find any omega for him to breed and have an heir for the empire. The Emperor was already in his early 30s -- at this age, he should already have many children and a mate, but it hadn’t happen. The Emperor himself didn’t have any interest in marriage or to be tied to only one person in his life, so they had no choice but to persuade the Emperor to find a suitable spouse. 

The Emperor was always irritated by the topic, but eventually, he just got tired of the unnecessary concern and just let them find any spouse for him. 

This was where Byun Baekhyun, a young omega prince from a very small kingdom near the northwest region, was found. He was the definition of an ideal omega -- beautiful inside and outside, very soft-spoken, courteous, and kind to everyone. His beauty, delicate body, and good personality made him the most desirable omega in the region. Both of his parents were aware of the attention that their youngest child received and was very protective of him. A lot of alpha from a different kingdom and some nobles asked for his hand of marriage, but they rejected all of them because Baekhyun was already engaged to a prince from the neighboring country even before he was born.

The purpose of the engagement was to strengthen the diplomatic relations between the two kingdoms. Since their kingdom was small and weak in all aspects compared to others, the king had no choice but to ensure the kingdom’s security by marrying off his precious son to the neighboring kingdom that was more powerful than them. 

Baekhyun would get married to the prince by the age of eighteen when he hit his first heat. Before that time would come, the king prohibited his son’s fiancé from meeting or touching the omega. He wanted his son to enjoy his youth as much as he could before he started to have his own family. But still, the former would send the omega prince gifts or letters every now and then. Baekhyun gladly accepted them even though he didn’t develop any romantic feelings for the other. Maybe he could after they got married. 

Just three months before the wedding, the small kingdom was surprised when a delegation from the South came to their kingdom. It’s the first time they stepped foot inside the kingdom. What could it possibly be? Why were they here? That’s what the king’s thought when he saw them. Royal treatment was given to them because it’s not every day to receive formidable guests in your country. 

“We are here to offer the youngest omega prince to be our Emperor’s spouse.” 

If the time could stop then the king thought it must be that moment. Everyone at the table halted their movements almost immediately and only looked at the representative with wide eyes. After a few moments, the king finally gained his senses. 

“Why him?” He asked. 

Surely, there were a lot of omega princes and princesses in this world that came from an influential kingdom, so why his son? A mere little prince from a very small kingdom that was almost non-existent in this world. 

One of the representatives chuckled.

“There’s no one else suitable for that role except him. It was said that any omega prince who born in this royal bloodline is the purest omega out there.” 

It’s true, their kingdom was infamous for their ‘pure omegas’ but it was a long time ago. Nowadays, people didn’t even believe in it anymore, so it’s quite surprising when a representative from the Great South mentioned it to him. 

“Our Emperor deserves the finest omega to be his lifetime companion and Prince Baekhyun is the only one.” 

“This is a golden opportunity for your kingdom, Your Majesty.” They added. 

The Queen that sat beside him grasped his hand, urging him to make the right decision. 

“Ah, the prince will get married in three months, right?” 

Of course, they knew about it. 

“A prince that is not even in the line of succession or a mighty Emperor that dominated half of this world? It’s your choice, Your Majesty.” 

-

Two days later, the engagement broke off completely. The other kingdom was completely enraged by the sudden news, but once they heard that the little prince will get married to the Emperor of the South, they became quiet. If they tried to revolt, they were scared they would face heavy consequences by the influential nation. Furthermore, they were nothing compared to the South. 

The little omega was perplexed by the news that his father brought but as always, he complied right away. He trusted in his father's judgment; he knew everything was the best for him. Even if he had never seen his future husband face or gotten to know him, he believed that once they get married, they would be happy and blessed by love. Just like his parents, they got married before they got to know each other but eventually, they fell in love after their marriage and were devoted to one another. He wanted to be just like them, his parents made him believe that true love truly existed. And he just knew that his future husband must be his destiny and the love of his life.

-

So, how did everything turn wrong?

Perhaps it was during the day when Baekhyun stepped his foot on the South?

One month before his marriage to the Emperor of South, Baekhyun was brought to the South as the wedding was getting nearer and he had a lot of preparations to do before the grand ceremony. Before he left for the South, his parents hugged him so tight and kept uttering apologies for using their son just for the sake of diplomacy. Baekhyun reassured them that he understood and was willing to help their kingdom in any ways. His brothers and sisters also bid him goodbye and promised to go to his aid if he needed them. Baekhyun smiled, grateful that he had such a loving family.

To say that he was not nervous was a blatant lie, he couldn’t sleep for a few days now because he kept thinking about the scenario that would happen between him and the Emperor of the South. Even though his aide kept assuring him repeatedly that the Emperor would cherish him just like everyone did – he still had a bad feeling that something will go wrong between him and the Emperor. Baekhyun quickly shook off his negative thoughts. 

_ Everything will be fine! _ He was just nervous to meet his future spouse, that’s all.

His journey to the South was quite long considering that his kingdom was far in the northwest but, without him realizing, he already arrived in the Great South. Baekhyun looked out from his carriage and saw an unfamiliar landscape filled in his eyes. This empire was anything from his small kingdom. The land was filled with modern structures all over the places with people wearing beautiful clothes, signalling their wealth and prosperity. 

Baekhyun felt small.

How was he going to adapt to this new place and culture? Will they accept him as their Emperor’s spouse?

As if sensing her prince's insecurity, Baekhyun’s aide – Sohee, who was the only person from his kingdom that followed him, gave him an encouraging smile.

“Everything will be fine, My Prince! No one in the right mind would reject you.” The woman said matter-of-factly, she believed that the empire would grow to love their prince just like how everyone did back in their kingdom because he was that lovable.

“Thank you, Sohee” Baekhyun thanked her, he was grateful that at least there’s Sohee – his loyal aide since he was born was with him. At least, there’s someone that he was familiar with in this foreign land.

-

Everything went well from that point; he was being welcomed by the servants in the enormous area of the palace. The palaces were nothing like his old castle. They were filled with historical structures that indicated the empire’s great history and their power to the world. Baekhyun noticed that there were a lot of palaces inside the area. One of the servants from the palace later explained to him that those palaces were for the royals that his majesty granted them a place to stay near him. The little prince would also stay in one of those buildings before he gets married to the Emperor and resides within the main palace.

Upon hearing that Baekhyun just knew that it would be hard for him to see his future husband. Well, he couldn’t complain though, the Emperor was a busy man. Baekhyun didn’t want to be another burden to him and so, he decided that he would just stay in the palace quietly until the day where they would tie their vows.

As soon as he arrived, they provided him with lessons of the empire’s history and rules that he must follow, to become the Emperor’s mate. His tutors always preached to him that he must support the Emperor no matter what decision he made, always be courteous, never get involved in the empire politics, and most importantly, never defy his majesty.

To Baekhyun those rules were easy because he didn’t really have any interest in politics whatsoever. As an omega, he was always taught to be the one to keep this world in harmony and always be the follower of their leaders. Nothing would go wrong, he believed.

Baekhyun was introduced to the public two weeks before his marriage to the Emperor. Surprisingly to him, the people loved him, it’s better than what he thought it would be. They said they loved his bright personality. It happened when they witnessed how he was joking around with his servants and treating people like his own friends in public during his visit to the largest market in the South. He didn’t put walls between him and normal citizens. Since then, there were a lot of positive reactions to him until to the point where they named him as the Empire’s sweetheart.

The prince was grateful that the people accepted him for who he was. But still, he never saw the Emperor’s face since he arrived here. Sure, his majesty did give order to him to introduce himself to the public but, he never graced his presence to him. Only his personal secretary was the only one that delivered any orders from the King. Of course, he was quite disappointed but since the Emperor had a lot of duties, he must understand the man. Moreover, he must adapt to the situation before he’s married to the latter, the Emperor wouldn’t always be with him.

-

Baekhyun still remembered how the wedding ceremony was held. It was very extravagant that Baekhyun couldn’t even believe that it was his own wedding. The people were invited to their wedding and were given a huge feast by the palace. The wedding hall was big, filled with high-ranking guests from all over the globe. His family was there, and they were treated with so much honor, considering the fact that they would be the Emperor’s in-laws soon.

During the ride on the carriage, he was so nervous that he couldn’t even think of anything besides to smile and wave at the line of people waiting to take a glimpse of him. They said the Emperor already arrived at the wedding hall and he swore his stomach stirred with discomfort by how anxious he was. They would meet for the first time; he would finally get to meet the Emperor – his husband.

The carriage finally put a halt in front of the entrance where his bridesmaid was already waiting for him. His father was the one that led him to the aisle with so much pride and happiness – showing off his beloved little son to the world. Everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful that was the omega that day, eyes were all over him, including the strong man that was at the altar.

When Baekhyun entered the hall, he couldn’t see anyone but him – the Emperor of this nation was right in front of him, waiting for him. He couldn’t see his face since the Emperor turned his back to him even when they announced his entrance, and the man still didn’t even bother to look at him at all. Baekhyun swore his heartbeat was beating so loudly that he was scared it may fall from its place soon.

But then, when the Emperor finally turned his body towards him with an unreadable expression, Baekhyun softly gasped and trembled when he found the Emperor’s eyes were on him. The Emperor was a very handsome man, his jet-black hair was pushed back, showing off his maturity. He was very tall, and looked very intimidating. He was not like any other alphas that Baekhyun knows, his aura was emitting strength and leadership.

He was the true definition of an Alpha Leader.

It seemed like the Emperor was also scrutinizing him with every single step that he took because the smirk that he gave after that made Baekhyun flushed. It felt like an eternity when he finally stood beside the Emperor, his hands gripping so hard on the flower bouquet to suppress his shivering. The tall man offered his right hand to Baekhyun, but it seemed like every bit of intelligence had already left the small prince as he stood beside the powerful man.

The Emperor raised his eyebrow.

“Well, aren’t you going to take it?” His voice was so deep that Baekhyun almost fell but thankfully, he managed to remain composed.

His hand joined the Emperor’s big and rough hand, almost swallowing his whole soft and small hand.

“Relax, you’re trembling,” The Emperor said, voice so low that it could only be heard by Baekhyun only.

“I-I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” Baekhyun shakily said, embarrassed by his own reaction.

The Emperor didn’t say anything after that as the archbishop started reading the prayers and vows for both of them. Baekhyun peeked to look at the man beside him, wondering what kind of expression he made, what he received confused him a little bit because the Emperor didn’t show any kind of reaction at all. Well, what did he expect anyway? He must have been tired from standing too long waiting for him and this ceremony to end. Baekhyun pouted at that thought. 

Before he realized it, the archbishop already finished reading his prayers. 

“Park Chanyeol, will you have Byun Baekhyun to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

“I, Park Chanyeol, take you, Byun Baekhyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” 

The Emperor said rather calmly, his eyes indifferent as he looked at Baekhyun. He didn’t smile at all, his face didn’t look excited at all and just looking at his bored expression already made Baekhyun’s heart sunk. 

And before he knew it the priest had already finished his words to Baekhyun, and everyone was just waiting for his vow. 

Baekhyun, who was too dwelled up in his feelings, didn’t realize that everyone's attention was on him. He was just standing there, staring at the blank face of the Emperor. What is this? What is this feeling? Something was telling him that he would make a huge mistake the moment he recited the vow.

Baekhyun only snapped back to reality when the priest called his name once again. The smaller one looked around him and saw that everyone was looking at him worriedly. Especially his own parents, they look scared when Baekhyun only kept his mouth mummed. 

Seeing that kind of faces that his family made, Baekhyun took a deep breath to clear off his negative thoughts. 

_ Everything will be alright.  _

“I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Park Chanyeol, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

The guests let out a huge sigh of relief after Baekhyun’s vow. The ring bearer came forward, showing them the rings that Baekhyun didn’t have the opportunity to choose for himself. However, Baekhyun was surprised to see how beautiful the rings that the Emperor chose for them were. A red diamond ring with sterling silver was perfect for his pale slender finger. Even the measurement was correct despite Baekhyun not participating in choosing the ring. When Baekhyun put the ring on the Emperor’s rough finger, he was so amused seeing how perfect their two identical rings were on their own fingers. 

The Emperor must have put a lot of thought into their wedding, judging by how wonderful the entire event so far. Somehow, that thought gave so much happiness to the young prince. 

“Now that Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be partners for life, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” The priest pronounced. 

The Emperor, now his husband, didn't hesitate to come forward and lifted up Baekhyun’s chin. The younger face grew redder when their lips were only an inch apart from each other. His husband gave him a sweet and chaste kiss on his lip. The kiss was short and simple, but it made his heart flip like crazy because that was his first kiss, and the fact that he did it with his own husband made it even better. 

-

The wedding finished in an instant. 

They met the guests, bid Baekhyun’s parents farewell, and entered the carriage which carried both of them to the main palace. The Emperor didn’t utter a single word to Baekhyun or even glanced his way. They went separate ways after the carriage arrived but Baekhyun didn’t really think about it too much because they would meet again at night to have their first night together. 

Baekhyun understood that the Emperor was a busy man, even at his wedding, he would talk about work with the guests and even went straight to his office right after the carriage stop. 

-

The omega was waiting nervously on their large marital bed. 

The maids dressed him in a satin beige baby-doll nightie that ended at his thighs with see-through lace and floral patterns on the chest -- showing off his blooming cleavage and unblemished neck. 

He had been waiting for a while now that he started to feel sleepy due to fatigue because of the wedding ceremony. Baekhyun wondered when the Emperor would arrive at their room and consummate their marriage. The omega flushed at the thought, he heard from his mother and maids that it would be filled with love. The Emperor would show his affection to him during the wedding night when both of them were alone without the scrutinising eyes of people. 

Perhaps the reason why he was patiently waiting for the Emperor was that he craved his affection. He couldn’t see it well during their wedding, so he was determined to see it tonight. All the talks about the wedding night gave him hopes that the Emperor would come to love him and treat him gently. 

Just like how it was in romance novels that he loved to read. The Emperor would find him attractive and come to adore him after their wedding night even though they just saw each other for the first time during their wedding. 

The small omega giggled happily thinking of the scenario in his head while cupping both of his flaming cheeks before laying down on the bed. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that his fairy-tale life would be fulfilled soon. 

The smaller yawned again, his eyes getting heavier to open, and unconsciously he slowly drifted into slumber. 

-

Baekhyun only realized that he had been sleeping when he felt someone else's presence in this room. He immediately opened his eyes and saw the Emperor taking off his coat before unbuttoning his shirt, giving Baekhyun full view of his strong and taut torso. It was a complete contrast from Baekhyun’s delicate and small body. 

The younger looked away, face flushed out of embarrassment because it was the first time he ever saw someone’s bare body other than himself. He didn’t even know what he should do in this situation, is he supposed to greet the Emperor? Walk to him? Or sit up from the bed to show that he is awake? 

When Baekhyun was battling with his own thoughts, he wasn’t aware that the Emperor’s attention was already on him. 

“Sleep if you’re tired.” 

Baekhyun immediately gasped out loud after hearing that deep and baritone voice. Surprised that the Emperor could see that he was awake even under the dimmed lights. 

“I-I’m not.” The omega sat properly to ensure the Emperor that he was completely awake, eyes shifting everywhere but his alpha husband. His hands smoothing the fabric that he wore to make himself look presentable to the Emperor. 

“Great, now should we consummate our marriage tonight?” 

Baekhyun immediately looked at the alpha, eyes wide, cheeks flaming – didn’t expect that the Emperor would be this straightforward. The Emperor only watched him silently, his white shirt still hanging loosely on his muscular body. 

“Only if you want t-to.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but stutter while answering, too embarrassed that he couldn’t think straight. He wondered what the next move would be as he was too awkward to even lift a single finger right now.

“Strip.”

Baekhyun titled his head to the side upon hearing it, unsure whether he heard that right. 

“Don’t make me repeat my word.” The Emperor said sternly, causing Baekhyun to immediately lift his nightie, although he paused for a second, reluctant, before deciding to just go along with it. 

Baekhyun felt so exposed when he didn’t have any single thread on his body, he raised his arms to cover his chest, attempting to make himself less ashamed. The alpha didn’t say anything but just scrutinized every part of Baekhyun’s bare body.

After a few seconds of silence, the Emperor broke the ice. 

“You're a late bloomer.” He pointed out. 

Baekhyun's cheeks grew redder, it’s true that he was a bit late to have his first heat than other omegas, but the doctor said that it was completely normal for pure royal omega like him. 

“Yes.” He admitted in front of the Emperor. 

The Emperor hummed in response before he got on the bed, Baekhyun could only watch as the alpha was getting closer to him until he touched his neck. Causing the small omega to be jolted in surprise but gradually managed to calm himself. 

“Will be tough for you to get pregnant tonight but nothing is impossible,” The Emperor said rather nonchalantly as if he didn’t talk about getting his omega who he had just met pregnant with his baby. 

Baekhyun on the other hand was so shy that he couldn’t even lift his head to meet his eyes with the Emperor. 

“Lay down and turn around.” The Emperor commanded out of the blue. 

Baekhyun was confused by the demand but he did it anyway because he trusted the Emperor know what he was doing. But still, shouldn’t they kiss first? His mother told him that alpha usually kissed their mate before they explored each other's bodies lovingly. 

So, how would they kiss if Baekhyun's face was on the mattress?

The smaller turned his back around before laying on the back, completely clueless to what the Emperor intended to do. 

“Arch your hip.” The Emperor’s voice sounded lower than before, causing chills to run on his back.

Baekhyun was shy beyond words. The fact that the Emperor saw his entire body naked already made him feel embarrassed and insecure. The Emperor didn’t even mention anything about his body when he saw it besides that he was a late bloomer. And now he wanted him to show his butt to him? Baekhyun felt like he wanted to run away but still, he put his trust in him. He knew the Emperor was aware of what he was doing and so, he followed the command. 

The small omega hesitantly on his knees and raising his hip to his husband. Face burned with shame and feelings mixed with embarrassment and insecurity. Scared that the Emperor might find him unattractive. The silence only made his insecurities grow as Baekhyun had no idea what the Emperor was actually thinking of him. 

But when Baekhyun was about to speak and ask suddenly, both Emperor’s rough hands on his hips. Caressing and kneading it like a dough, causing Baekhyun to yelp in surprise by the sudden touch. 

“Y-Your Majes-” But before Baekhyun could even finish his sentence, the Emperor cut him. 

“It’s soft and big, perfect for giving birth.” 

With each word the Emperor uttered, Baekhyun’s hips were hit with his hot breaths -- causing the omega to tremble like a leaf about to be blown away. 

But somehow, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about how the Emperor’s words to him only consisted of children. 

Baekhyun’s thoughts were immediately blocked away when suddenly he felt cold substances being poured around his entrance. The omega jolted in surprise and tried to get away from it however, the Emperor’s grip on him was too strong-- preventing it from going anywhere. 

“Relax, it’s just oil.” The Emperor explained although Baekhyun was still confused by the need for oil on his hips. 

“Do they not teach you?” Sensing the omega confusion, the Emperor decided to point out the lack of sex education that Baekhyun received. 

“I-In my kingdom, t-they want to k-keep the omega pure both in mind and body.” The smaller said, his voice shaky and sounded so breathless. 

“What a load of crap.” And the Emperor didn’t hesitate to ridicule his kingdom’s belief. Baekhyun was about to protest when suddenly he felt something penetrating his hole, causing the omega yelped in surprise before turning around immediately. What he saw caused his cheeks to burn with shame because the Emperor was literally looking straight at his entrance. 

“It’s my fingers.” The Emperor said calmly while stretching the omega birthing hole with his two fingers. The omega couldn’t help but release muffled cries and gasping when the Emperor’s long and thick fingers rubbed him on that certain spot. 

“B-But-” He tried to use his voice to tell the Emperor that he felt weird. 

“Relax.” The Emperor assured him. 

Baekhyun let out a few gasps and whined when those thick fingers kept hitting him on that weird spot, completely oblivious to what was happening to his body. 

Then, the Emperor pulled out his fingers from his entrance, Baekhyun almost instantly plopped down on the mattress because of the uncanny pleasure but the strong grip on his hips didn’t let him do so. 

It was just complete silence before Baekhyun heard a sound of a zip being opened, he was about to turn back and see what was going on but before he could turn -- suddenly he felt a huge, long and hot kind of thing being rubbed on his two globes. 

“W-Wha-What is that?” The little omega asked panicky, about to turn but the Emperor used one of his strong hands to hold his head on the mattress. 

“Cock.” 

Without warning, Chanyeol implanted his cock into the omega pretty, and pink puckered hole. Earning loud wailing from the omega, Chanyeol was only half-way in and about to insert his member entirely before he heard the omega sobbing in pain. 

“P-Please, take it out, I-It’s too b-big.” The lithe body shaking like a leaf, head still on the mattress as his hands were trembling so much that he couldn’t support his body anymore. Ass jutted out in the air as the alpha kept a strong grip on it. 

“Nonsense, we need children.” 

The Emperor answered so cold and heartless that Baekhyun couldn’t help but sob pathetically. This was not how he imagined his first night would be, is this how it’s always done? But why did his mother tell him otherwise?

The alpha began to move again and somehow, each thrust of his managed to make Baekhyun feel euphoria albeit still confused by the whole situation. His omega wolf basically submitted to the alpha willingly, causing Baekhyun to feel dominated and took pleasure like an animal from the alpha. 

Both of his hands gripping tightly on the sheet, toes curling with each thrust, his face was rubbed harshly on the mattress and his little cock couldn’t stop cumming from the pleasure. His lust taking over his body unconsciously, letting the Emperor fucking him like an animal. 

“Such a good slut, you’re really born for this.” 

Baekhyun gasped hearing those words, and a sudden realization sank in on him. But it still didn’t stop him from moaning and taking pleasure from the Emperor. Too high to even come back down. 

“N-Nwo, I-I’m not-- hnng” Trying to disagree with the Emperor’s words but instead, incoherent words fell on his petal wet lips. 

The Emperor laughed darkly seeing the state of the little omega, snapping his hips harder and harder to that poor body. Their bed shaking with each move of his, proving how intense he was fucking that virgin boy. 

“Admit it, you’re a whore.” 

And again, he thrust on that pink little hole harder than ever, causing the omega to cum harder than before, erotic moans from the omega filled in the room. Seconds after that, the Emperor let out his huge loads inside the boy, making sure that he came directly in his young womb to make sure that every seed of his was being kept safely inside his omega mate. 

He pulled out after releasing all of his loads, satisfied that the omega was a lot better than he thought. Cum gushing out from that gaping hole, dripping on the omega milky thighs who passed out from the intense sex. 

The Emperor looked away uninterestedly, wearing back his robe, and walked out from the room and his little omega. 

Didn’t bother to spare him a second glance. 

-

Baekhyun opened his eyes tiredly, the sun already rose signalling that it was a lot later than he thought. His whole body was aching especially on his lower part and that’s when he remembered what happened last night. His face burned with shame remembering how lewd he had acted while being pounded by the king mercilessly. 

_ “Such a good slut, you’re really born for this.”  _

The Emperor’s words from last night suddenly sank in his head, remembering how he treated him like a mere slut rather than his beloved mate. Baekhyun's eyes were downcast and he looked at his nightgown which he knew that the maids were the ones who cleaned his unconscious body because he saw the Emperor retreating from him before he fell into blankness. 

Baekhyun's face was grim, everything was nothing like he imagined. His mother and maids said that an alpha would take care of his omega lovingly. 

So, why did Baekhyun feel like he is being treated like nothing but a whore? 

He too dwelled in his thought that he didn’t hear the sounds of knocking, he nearly missed it but managed to compose himself before letting in whoever was behind the door. 

It’s Sohee wearing her usual smile but somehow, her expression when she looked at Baekhyun was full of pity. And Baekhyun just knew the cause of it.

“The Emperor attendant said that your majesty can come down to eat anytime.” She informed the royal. Baekhyun only hummed in response. 

Not even the Emperor himself but his attendant, perhaps he really meant nothing to him. The smaller thought bitterly inside his head. 

“You cleaned me last night?” 

Sohee looked surprised by the question, probably didn’t expect that as Baekhyun was conscious when she helped him dress. 

“I- His Majesty is a busy man, please understand.” His aide bowed her head down. 

Baekhyun sighed, thinking that what she said was right but why did his heart still clench so bad? He knew that this was just a political marriage but somehow, he hoped that the Emperor would treat him lovingly as his spouse. But the truth was much harsher than he prepared. 

“Your Majesty, please don’t be disheartened, both of you only met and need time to adjust with each other. I’m sure His Majesty will grow to love you.” Sohee tried to persuade him from falling into sadness. 

Despite the treatment that he received last night, Baekhyun wanted to believe that Sohee was right. Maybe Baekhyun should give more time to get to know each other. He didn’t want a marriage without love, perhaps he should work for that affection. 

With that determination, Baekhyun woke up from his bed and started a fresh day with a new mindset. 

-

Despite Baekhyun's attempt to capture the Emperor’s heart, his alpha husband was never around. The smaller heard from Sohee a few days later, that the Emperor went on business trips the day after the wedding night. For almost a month, Baekhyun never saw his figure anywhere near the main palace where it’s supposed to be the Emperor’s and his mate's residence.

Even though the Emperor was absent from the empire, Baekhyun still had to fulfil his duty as the Emperor’s mate. He went to several hospitals to help them with foundation, went to different shelters to help people in need, met with several prominent omega to discuss their status, and even attended some ceremonies. His life was quite busy nowadays, but he managed to get through it all, thanks to his attendants who were always nice to him and the people who never failed to show their love to him. 

But, the most important to him was that he would make the Emperor proud of him by doing his duties diligently. He wanted to show him that he was capable of being his spouse that rules the empire beside him. 

After a month and a half, the Emperor finally returned to the country after several successful trips. The palace threw a huge feast for the people and even held a ball for the elites during the night. 

Baekhyun took this opportunity to dress in the finest dress that he ever wore. A beautiful long fitted white dress with a line of diamonds attached on his petite waist, side slit on the dress -- showing off his pretty and delicate legs every time he took a step. V-neck with transparent lace, revealing his flawless neck and bit of his bosom. Sohee even put a pearl hairpin on his silver hair for finishing looks. 

The omega looked more ethereal than usual, oozing with a mature and sensual aura that he heard the Emperor loved the most on his past lover. Although he was kind of awkward wearing this kind of clothes and even had to pretend to be someone that he was not. He still forced himself to do it just for the sake of having the Emperor’s eyes only on him. 

Baekhyun walked to the entrance of the grand hall where the ball would be held with several of his maids behind him to escort him. He supposedly had to meet with the Emperor there for them to enter the hall together to indicate their established legal relationship with each other. 

Baekhyun was about to reach the grand hall but then, his eyes caught a large number of people in front of him. From afar he could see the Emperor silhouette leading the group with so much demanding aura. 

His heartbeat started to beat faster by the thought that the Emperor whom he had not seen for almost a month. He hurriedly fixed his hair nervously before continuing his pace however, he immediately stopped his track when he saw an unexpected scene. 

There, beside the Emperor, there are two beautiful women with lavish dresses. Judging by their dress and how close they walked beside the Emperor, there were no doubt that those two women were not ordinary maids. 

“Sohee,” He called his loyal aide. The maid immediately came beside him while bowing her head. 

“Who are they?” 

Sohee looked in front of Baekhyun to see who he was referring to. She gasped in recognition by seeing those two figures. The royal looked at his aide desperately to find an answer, Sohee didn’t dare to lift her head anymore. 

“T-They are Lady Han and Lady Chae,” Sohee looked guilty as she spoke their names. 

Baekhyun felt like he might not like the next words that she might utter.

“They are his concubines.”

And his heart dropped. 

What in the world? Why did he only find out that he has concubines just now? Why did no one even bother to tell him before? 

“I heard they are accompanying him to the trips.” 

Baekhyun heard one of his maids behind him whisper with each other before they were being hushed by the head maid. 

Accompanying him to the trips? They must have been so close to the Emperor, no wonder he didn’t even bother to look at Baekhyun for a second time when he had two most beautiful women on his sides -- no, he probably had more than that perhaps, those two are his favorite judging by how close they were. 

Baekhyun felt like an idiot for trying to woo the Emperor by being somebody that he was not. Perhaps this preference that they told him was in fact the Emperor’s preference on his beloved concubines.

The omega stood there longer than he thought and too dwelled on his feelings and thought that he didn't realize the Emperor was getting closer to him. He only snapped back to his current situation when Sohee told him about the Emperor coming to him. 

Without a second thought, Baekhyun turned his back, refused to look at the Emperor or his concubines. 

“Tell his majesty I’m not feeling well.” Baekhyun said to Sohee before sprinting away from the place, leaving all of his maids behind. He didn’t even bother to turn back even when they were desperately calling his name. 

He didn’t care about what people thought of him when they saw him in this state, sobbing and looking so pathetic while running to his room. Why did he ever care about their thoughts anyway? These people probably didn’t care about him. If they did, they would have told him everything about the Emperor and not kept secret from him about his concubines. 

Of course, taking concubines was not a big deal in most monarchs but Baekhyun who was being raised in a family that loved each other without any outsiders disturbing their love. He couldn’t help but be disappointed by how his life turned out. The fact that he had concubines before marrying him was what hurt him the most. This proved that the Emperor only married him out of duty to provide an heir to the throne.

Baekhyun was nothing but a tool for him to have an heir. 

The omega managed to get into his room, threw off his hairpin, and stripped away from the dress before hastily wearing a robe around his body. Baekhyun was surprised when he looked at the mirror. 

Why didn’t he realize that he had been crying this hard? 

His make-up was smudged badly, and he immediately washed his face to clean off all the dirt on his face. After washing his face, Baekhyun draped himself on the bed, closing his eyes although those tears kept streaming on his face. 

His heart was breaking again when he remembered their first names. No wonder the Emperor didn’t want to see his face and treated him like a whore. It’s because he only married him because he wanted an heir. 

Why was he too stupid to realize this now? Baekhyun sighed heavily. 

And somewhere along with his crying and sobbing, he managed to fall asleep out of exhaustion. 

-

The next morning, the Emperor’s secretary met the omega in his room when Baekhyun was drinking his lemon tea while still in his robe. He didn’t even bother to dress properly to meet anyone by this point despite Sohee begging to have him properly dressed. Of course, he ignored her, the fact that she kept those secrets by herself still pissed him off that he didn’t even want to talk with her at least for now. 

“The Emperor is worried about your majesty's health.” The secretary looked anywhere but Baekhyun. 

Of course, he was not, the young omega thought bitterly. If he did, he would have visited him last night but he did not do so, indicating that Baekhyun has a small significant presence in his life. 

When receiving no answer from the royal, the secretary uttered his next words. The real reason why he came to see him. 

“But to leave the occasion in short notice is unacceptable, it could damage His Majesty reputation.” 

Of course, that was his true intention to meet Baekhyun - to scold him for his action that could probably ruin the Emperor’s reputation. The nobles and other high-ranking officials must have been wondering why the Emperor’s mate didn’t come with him, they must have thought that their relationship was currently in strain. After all, Baekhyun was expected to be by his side no matter what happened and provide an heir to the empire. He was just a political tool, nothing more, nothing less. 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun said absentmindedly, the secretary looked shocked by the sudden change of behavior of the omega, but he said nothing. 

“You may go if you’re done, as you can see, I’m still in improper clothes.” 

The secretary hurriedly bowed to the omega before he excused himself and went out of the room, his face burning with embarrassment -- he didn't realize that he has been staring at the beauty for too long. 

“Sohee.” Baekhyun called his aide, the young woman went beside him timidly -- still scared by the change of attitude of the omega.

“How many concubines and lovers does his majesty currently have?” The omega asked without beating around bushes. 

“There are n-no accurate numbers.” Sohee looks down on her feet.

So, there were so many of them that the records couldn’t trace it anymore? Baekhyun thought inside his head before he sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling. Wondering what he should do in this situation. 

He only hoped for a husband, a faithful one, the one who would love him unconditionally. Instead, he was given a husband who only used him to give him an heir. 

Running away wasn’t the best solution. Baekhyun would get caught instantly judging by how tight the security around the palace, even if he managed to get out from the empire, his parents might be killed, and his kingdom would be in ruin. Baekhyun was basically a hostage. 

It seemed like the only choice that he had was just to do his duty diligently until his last breaths. It’s not like he was given another option anyway. 

Baekhyun returned to his duty in a few days, doing charities, going to orphanages, and even visited several hospitals. During those periods, never once did he see the Emperor. He was suffering from the neglect of his own husband, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Even though he was crying every night because of his fate, he ate in small amounts and refused to talk with anyone including Sohee. These miseries of his didn’t seem to reach the Emperor at all. 

For the Emperor, he was only his mate by law. 

Baekhyun must learn to live by this fact but why, despite knowing that, did his heart still yearn for the Emperor’s affection?

The smaller even investigated the concubines. Apparently, they were not allowed to live in the palace, they were living in their own houses and only went to the palace if the Emperor summoned them. 

Lady Han and Lady Chae were among the concubines where the Emperor frequently visited them. Those two were indeed pretty, the prettiest women he had ever seen, no wonder the Emperor favored them so much. Compared to him, an omega without any special charm to captivate him.

-

Days later when Baekhyun took off another break from his duty due to feeling unwell for the past few days, he didn’t expect to see the Emperor visiting him in his room after their first night together. 

The omega who was still in his robe, couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the Emperor walking inside the room. Baekhyun was about to get up from the bed to greet the Emperor, but the alpha signalled him to stay in his bed. His husband stopped beside the bed, scrutinizing every feature of the omega, causing Baekhyun’s face to burn in shyness. 

“I heard you refuse a doctor.” The Emperor finally spoke, Baekhyun couldn’t help but squirm upon hearing that deep voice that he hadn’t heard for a while now. 

“I’m just exhausted, I will get better if I get enough rest.” Baekhyun explained, refusing to look at the Emperor.

“I saw you run away from me that night.” 

The omega immediately looked up at the Emperor, not too surprised by the revelation that he saw him running like the pathetic omega he was, everyone in this palace already knew about it and even gossiped with each other about his action that night. 

“I don’t believe in love, Baekhyun.” The Emperor continued. 

It’s the first time the Emperor ever called him by his name but the words that he uttered along with it sounded so painful for Baekhyun to listen. The Emperor knew what Baekhyun wanted in this marriage, he knew everything. 

“If you don’t want to hurt yourself, don’t expect it in this marriage.” The Emperor finished his sentences before he walked out from the room, and didn't bother to look back. 

And Baekhyun’s fragile heart was breaking again. 

-

The omega couldn’t believe his ears when he found out that he was pregnant with the Emperor’s child for almost two months. Despite Baekhyun's denial saying that it’s impossible for an omega who hadn’t had his first heat yet to become pregnant, the doctor ruled out his excuse by saying that it was completely possible by the Emperor’s dominant alpha seeds. 

Sure, Baekhyun was happy that there was another life living inside him but still, he couldn’t shake off the fact that the Emperor used him as a tool for him to have a legitimate heir to the throne. The omega almost broke down in front of the doctor when he announced that he was pregnant. He didn’t know whether he should cry in happiness or misery. 

The news of his pregnancy was celebrated throughout the empire. Everyone was happy that there was finally an heir to the throne and the Emperor’s legitimate successor. Baekhyun was being treated with so much care than before, he wasn’t allowed to have any activities outside the palace, free from his duty, his securities were tighter than before, his foods were tested before being served to him to avoid any foul play. 

His pregnancy had reached six months, the Emperor never visited him once. It’s not like he expected him to do that, he knew their relationship was nothing more than a business. 

Baekhyun was thinking to divorce the Emperor after he gave birth and ran away from the empire, but could he bear to be separated from his own child? The child that he would be carrying for nine months, the one that he grew to love and cherish amidst his misery. The answer was, he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave his child. 

Baekhyun slowly accepted Sohee back as his friend, her excuse while hiding the truth about the Emperor’s concubines was that she didn’t want him to be seen or lose hope in finding his love. Funny, how what she feared the most already became reality. 

Sohee said that the Emperor’s going on a business trip again, but this time he didn’t bring any of his concubines. Some said that it’s been a while since he visited all of them. Perhaps because of his works that became too much nowadays due to the conflict in the North. But some people believe that it’s because of Baekhyun. The omega wanted to laugh at the ridiculous rumor, how could the Emperor change his interest because of him when they barely saw each other?

His pregnancy went well for six months but nowadays, he kept feeling feverish and tired all the time. Sohee even pointed out that his scent had become more prominent these days, causing it hard for Alpha knights to guard him. They had to assign the knights to guard him far away from his room to avoid any unnecessary incident to the important royal. The doctor said that he was showing signs of heat but assured him that a pregnant omega in heat usually didn’t hit that hard compared to normal. But still taking careful measures because Baekhyun’s royal omega line was pure and something abnormal could happen. That’s why they had to keep Alphas and Betas away from him for the time being. 

-

Baekhyun woke up from his slumber due to the extreme pain that he felt in his rear, his body became more feverish than before. He tried to call for Sohee but his aide was nowhere to be seen in his room. Perhaps because it’s already late at night and his aide had already retreated to her room to sleep. The smaller groaned when the pain became unbearable for him. Slowly, he woke up from the bed and walked to find anyone who could help him find a doctor. 

But who would’ve thought that instead of his omega maids, the Emperor himself stood in front of him, clearly affected by his intense pheromone. 

**_Present Day_ **

Baekhyun had lost count of how many times they fucked; his heat seemed like it wouldn’t go away anytime soon judging by how he kept begging for the Alpha to enter him again and again. The Emperor on the hand, looked completely out of his mind, marking the omega everywhere on his lithe body, kept releasing thick loads inside his omega cunt as if to make sure that his Alpha pheromone could be tattooed on the omega body.

Chanyeol now fucking him raw in the air, lifting his small body in his strong arms before continuing to abuse that hole which filled with his cums. Somehow Baekhyun managed to take control of his body from his omega wolf between their fucking and saw how intense the Emperor looked at him and how deep he was in his body compared to their first night. 

The Alpha looked like a different person. 

“Y-Your M-Ma-” Baekhyun tried to call him shakily, eyes wet with tears due to the immeasurable pleasure. 

The Emperor growled to keep him quiet, the omega immediately stayed still -- his submissive nature kicked in. 

“Chanyeol, call me Chanyeol.” Chanyeol whispered in his ears before continuing hammering inside the pretty omega mercilessly. But this time, Baekhyun was crying his real name out loud as if he wanted to let the entire palace know who this man belonged to. 

Then, his omega took control of him again. 

-

When Baekhyun regained his consciousness again, he found himself being fucked against the window where everyone could see them. The omega immediately yelped in surprise when he realized how indecent this kind of position they are in right now. The little prince slumped back into the toned chest -- wanting to get away from the window. 

His action caused the Emperor to stop his thrust almost immediately. 

“You’re back?” 

He was talking about Baekhyun's true self. The smaller heartbeat increased when he heard the deep voice on his ear, he turned his head and saw their faces were merely an inch from each other. The Emperor's eyes were hooded while looking at him, causing the omega to flush from being stared at like that. 

“This is better, this is more like you,” The Emperor said before continuing to thrust inside him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan deliriously at the pleasure, he found the Emperor’s hand on his round belly. Caressing and holding it as he fucked the omega senselessly. 

“How on earth are you still tight, hmm?” 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he should answer that, not when the cock was hitting his every sensitive part and turning him into a moaning mess. 

And again, the wolf inside him took over his mind and body. 

-

“His Majesty hasn't gone to work for four days without notice! How on earth am I supposed to keep calm?” 

Junmyeon let out his frustration to the Emperor’s secretary, as the Emperor’s right-hand man and his closest friends too, Junmyeon had to help the Emperor with the empire matters. He was also the one in charge if the Emperor was away but this time, it was just too much. His workloads were increasing, and tons of papers needed the Emperor’s approval urgently. Not to mention, the conflict in the North was getting better too but if the Emperor was absent like this, they would go back to square one again! 

The Emperor never acted like this before, he was never away from his work for more than two days even when he was sick, this was the first. He heard that the Emperor was tending his pregnant omega in the heat but it’s ridiculous that he had been tending the omega for four days without rest! Were they animals? 

“Please, Sir Junmyeon, His Majesty will be angry if you meet him like this.” The secretary looked like he was about to cry while trying to stop Junmyeon from entering the hall that would lead to the royal couple room. For some odd reason, there was no single human being at the hall guarding the Emperor and his mate room; even the maids were nowhere to be seen. 

“Get angry about what? He would never abandon his work just to tend his libido and why is there no single person guarding their room? Can you people start doing your job properly?” Junmyeon said before stepping closer to the room and the closer he got, the more he understood why people avoided their room. 

It was basically reeking of sex and their intense pheromone. Even a Beta like Junmyeon got affected by the pheromone judging by how his body had become warm all the sudden. He immediately shook off unnecessary thoughts before he knocked on the door repeatedly. 

“Your Majesty! This is me, Kim Junmyeon, open the door, we have a matter to discuss.” He bravely shouted at the door. 

The only reply that he got was silence, Junmyeon looked at the secretary who only stood at the end of the hall, looking like he was about to pass out seeing Junmyeon’s indecent action. Junmyeon knocked on the door again, this time louder than before. 

“Your Majesty! How long are you going to stay in there!?” Junmyeon yelled again but this time his action didn’t go fruitless because the door finally opened. 

Junmyeon swore he never once felt this much intensity and strong pheromone from anyone. Heck, he even used to fetch the Emperor when he was in the middle of fucking his concubine but that was nothing compared to this one. The Emperor basically released his most dominant pheromone as if to let the world know that the omega inside there was his. It was as if he was losing his control over his wolf too. 

The Emperor didn’t bother to tie his robe correctly, baring out his sweaty chest to anyone’s view. He looked pissed too seeing Junmyeon in front of his door as if the latter was interrupting something important to him. Well, on this occasion, it’s him interrupting their mindless fucking four days in a row. Junmyeon could see a pair of smooth and snowy legs sticking out on the bed and immediately he reverted attention back to the Emperor. Knowing who those legs belonged to. 

“Speak.” The Emperor's deep voice became even deeper than he remembered. 

“T-There are matters in your office that need your appro-” Before Junmyeon could finish his words, the Emperor cut him. 

“Get lost if you’re here for work, my omega is waiting.” The Emperor was about to close the door but Junmyeon bravely held the door before it closed entirely. 

“B-But Y-Your Majes-” 

“Chanyeol.” Then, he heard the omega calling out to the Emperor. 

His voice was so melodic and sweet as if it lured the Emperor to fall for it. The Emperor looked back at his mate before he gave a sharp glare at the intruder, Kim Junmyeon. His right-hand man immediately cowered back in fear. 

“I will be back to work in two days now fuck off.” The Emperor closed the door directly on Junmyeon’s face. 

The right-hand man walked back defeatedly to the secretary who was as pale as paper by now. 

“Are they eating well?” He asked while sighed heavily. 

“Yes, we put their food in front of the door according to mealtime.” The secretary managed to answer very well despite his almost-dead expression. 

“What about the omega? He is pregnant, right? Isn’t it dangerous?” Junmyeon asked again while walking together with the secretary. 

“We asked for the doctor on the first day we found out that they are…..together. The doctor has to yell for his majesty to be careful on the omega in front of the door. It was quite a chaos.” 

The secretary couldn’t help but remembered how crazy that day was. No maids dared to get near the room, their only solution was to bring the doctor to check on their condition but because he was not allowed to get into the room, he could only make a judgment on their condition based on the pheromones that they had been releasing and apparently the Emperor was badly affected with the scent that the pregnant omega released in his heat until it triggered his own rut. 

But the doctor said, at least the Emperor knew what he was doing and didn’t completely surrender to his wolf like the omega did. 

The Emperor was aware of his every action. 

As the Emperor said, he went to work two days later. When the maids finally managed to enter the room, they found the royal omega sleeping soundly on the bed. His body was being washed beforehand by the Emperor but goodness, the condition of the room was too messy beyond recognizable. Dried cums were everywhere, curtains were torn down, papers were scattering -- it was chaotic. 

The maids didn’t have any choice but to move the sleeping pregnant omega to another room before they started cleaning. 

-

Baekhyun opened his eyes, eyes looking around the unfamiliar room tiredly before remembering what had happened to him in these past few days. Right, he and the Emperor had been fucking around like wild beasts. 

Although his memories were still foggy about everything, he still remembered how tight he had held Chanyeol -- as if he was scared that if he let go of the older, he would disappear. But, of course, he was still gone. 

Baekhyun saw Sohee walking inside the room for her daily cleaning. She greeted him excitedly before leaving again to call for the doctor to check on him. The royal only let her do whatever she wanted because he was too tired to even think of anything right now. 

The doctor came inside his room minutes later, checking on him and his baby. Thankfully the baby was healthy and so was his body only that he needed plenty of rest because his heat had exhausted his body too much. 

Baekhyun ended up lying on the bed for the whole day. He only managed to walk around the palace the day after that, too bored to just lie around doing nothing. While walking around the garden, he couldn’t help but notice the gaze of the guards and the maids on him before giving him a knowing smile. It must have because of their sex marathon. 

But still, he asked Sohee about it, in case he was not hallucinating, and her answer was not what he expected. 

“His Majesty has ordered every concubine of his are no longer allowed to step in the palace” 

To say that he was shocked was an understatement, Baekhyun didn’t know anymore what the Emperor was thinking by doing so. 

That’s why he decided to barge into his office unannounced, dismissing all the pleading officers' words not to enter the office without his majesty approval. He found Chanyeol currently writing something on a document, his desk was full of letters and important files -- everything was the piles of works that he had left during his absence. 

The Emperor stared at him without any words, expression stoic as ever. His secretary finally closed the door to let both couple talks. Baekhyun only stepped closer to him when he heard the door being shut. 

“Who gave you permission to enter my office?” The Emperor leaned on his chair as he watched Baekhyun. 

The omega stopped right in front of the Emperor’s desk. His hand on his stomach, breathing heavily due to the excessive movements that he did. Walking from his residence to the office building by foot was not an easy task. 

“Why did you dismiss all of them?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes fixated on the Emperor. 

Chanyeol let out chuckles by hearing the question. The omega only stood still, wondering what is so funny by his question. The Emperor stopped laughing one a second later, his expression back to being emotionless.

“You’re the one who asked for it, remember?” Chanyeol grabbed his pen back and continued to work again, ignoring Baekhyun's gaping mouth after hearing his answer. 

“W-What?” The smaller was so confused, when did he even ask him that?

“Some said that when our wolves took over our minds, they would reveal our most dangerous secret and desire.” The Emperor didn’t even bother to lift his head to look at his spouse. 

“Your wolf keeps begging me to only look at you, for five days I have to hear the same word again and again.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly. 

Baekhyun slammed both of his hands on the desk, anger building inside of him. The Emperor finally looked at him, his eyebrow furrowed deeply, completely displeased by the omega’s action. 

“So, it’s all because I was annoying?” The little omega gritted his teeth in order to suppress his anger from bursting out. 

“I never said that.” The Emperor answered.

“But that’s exactly what you are trying to imply!” Baekhyun retorted back. 

“Really?” The Emperor smirked seeing how the omega face has become so red because of anger. 

“Don’t play dumb!” Baekhyun huffed angrily. 

“I may not love you, but I still respect you.” Chanyeol's eyes stare deep into Baekhyun, his expression becoming serious. 

Although he knew that the Emperor never loved him but to hear the words from his own mouth -- it felt more hurtful than he thought. The little omega almost let his tears fall in front of this heartless man. 

The Emperor got up from his chair, circling around Baekhyun silently before he stopped right behind him. 

“My wolf seems to be quite infatuated with you thus, I can’t ignore you anymore.” He explained, Baekhyun only listened, too frozen to even move a single muscle.

“But that’s only my wolf.” 

Baekhyun’s breaths hitched as the Emperor sneaked his arm around his waist before caressing his baby inside the omega’s womb.

“I warn you, didn’t I? I never love anyone.” Chanyeol whispered right in his ears. 

The little prince looked back at the Emperor and in a second, their lips connected. Savoring each other with passion and lust, the Emperor’s tongue quickly found his way in, caressing every inch of his as his hands lifted the smaller to his cushion. 

Baekhyun felt dizzy when they break apart, this was his first time being kissed like this when he was sober. Perhaps he had made out with his husband a lot of times during their sex marathon before but Baekhyun was barely conscious during that time. This time he was conscious and sober enough to witness everything. 

In a matter of time, Baekhyun was naked. His robe was discarded somewhere else in the room. Chanyeol attached his luscious lips to Baekhyun’s growing bosom, massaging the other with his free hand. His milk started to leak out as the teasing kept going, causing the omega to whine as the alpha kept on milking from his breast. The smaller tightened his arms around the Emperor’s silky ebony hair as if his life depended on him. Baekhyun felt like his hole started to get wet due to the self-lubricating that omega could produce by themselves when they were stimulated sexually. 

When Chanyeol released his breast and looked at his disarray omega, Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush upon seeing the Emperor’s mouth and chin were dripping with his milk. 

“You dare to walk around with that indecent clothes without any underwear.” 

The Emperor grabbed both of those plush thighs and spread it apart before circling his fingers on the omega pink hole and entering two of his fingers in it, earning a quiet moan from the smaller. 

“Y-You didn’t even look at me when I dressed for you.” Baekhyun stammered on his words, remembering the day when he found out about the Emperor’s harem. 

Chanyeol pushed out his fingers, earning a whine from Baekhyun with the loss of contact. That’s until the omega started to cry in pleasure as the older began to thrust his cock inside his pretty mate. Baekhyun grasped on his shoulder tightly, toes curling as the pleasure started to build the moment the alpha’s cock snugged nicely inside him. Reaching deeper even without much effort, his omega wolf howled in joy as he was connected with his alpha. 

“I did but you ran away.” 

Without giving time for the omega to think, Chanyeol moved his hip -- rubbing inside of Baekhyun. Turning him into a mess as the Emperor kept hitting his inside deliciously. Knowing fully well which part of Baekhyun was most sensitive. 

The omega hooked his legs on Chanyeol’s waist, crumpling the Emperor’s shirt with every grasp of his as the pleasure kept building on. 

They were so in the pleasure that Baekhyun almost missed the knocking sounds on the door. The omega hurriedly looked at the Emperor who kept his eyes fixated on him this whole time. 

“C-Chanyeo- ahn” Baekhyun moaned as the Emperor thrust into his sensitive bundle. Eyes teary, heavy breathing -- he was basically a mess. 

“Ignore, that is just Junmyeon.” 

And he snapped his hip intensely, ramming into the pregnant boypussy that only belonged to him. Baekhyun moaned loudly as the pleasure almost made him lose his mind. And soon after that, Baekhyun cummed -- his body shaking due to the intense pleasure. Chanyeol followed right after that as the omega clenching his walls. Releasing his loads inside the omega before kissing away his tears. 

-

After cleaning and putting a blanket on the young omega, the Emperor left his husband to sleep on the couch as he resumed back to his work. A knock could be heard on his door and he allowed the person inside.

As expected, it was Junmyeon, the man looking flustered as he saw the omega sleeping soundly on the couch. 

“Why are you always disturbing me at the most inappropriate time?” Chanyeol said his hand busy writing on the government documents. 

“Forgive me, I never thought that you would do…. personal stuff here.” Junmyeon said, remembering how loud the omega was until the knights outside the door got flustered by the sounds. 

“And what about it? This is my office.” The Emperor said nonchalantly, completely unbothered by the fact that he was having sex in his office. 

“If your majesty says so...Well, I’m here to give your majesty the documents that you requested earlier.” Junmyeon handed over the documents to the Emperor who immediately reached for it and looked at it briefly before he stacked it on his piles of documents.

“Thank you, you may go now.” Chanyeol went back to focus on his work but seeing his right-hand man still standing there made him look at him questioningly.

“Your past concubines.” Junmyeon started. By the mention of his concubines already made the Emperor arch his eyebrow.

“Aren’t you taking it too far to strip them off from their position?” Junmyeon asked, the Emperor still calmly writing on his document.

“I’m respecting my mate's wishes.” Chanyeol didn’t bother to lift his head.

“So, it’s true that you really like him.”

The Emperor stopped writing; his gaze met with Junmyeon. Cold and barely show any emotions as usual but Junmyeon knows better that the Emperor is surprised by the statement that he made.

“This is your first time reacting strongly to any of your companions.” Junmyeon explained but seeing how the Emperor still looks emotionless makes him sighed in defeat.

“You might not realize it, but I think it’s not only your wolf that like him.”

The atmosphere suddenly became quiet, sensing that the Emperor won’t talk anytime soon, Junmyeon decided to retreat to his office.

“Well then, I’m glad that you are content with your mate, your majesty.” Junmyeon bowed his head to the Emperor before retreating to his office. 

Chanyeol only watched until the door was close, he leaned back on his chair, eyes fixated on the sleeping beauty. 

Perhaps what Junmyeon said is right, he must have come to like the omega during the time they spent together. But still, it’s too early to confirm that, as for now he believes that his wolf infatuation towards the omega affected him.

Still, he couldn’t help but wondering how his wolf was so infatuated with this omega, perhaps his divine scent attracted his wolf? Or perhaps his wolf just simply liked the omega the moment they met during their wedding. 

The Emperor chose the latter because after the wedding night when he had sex with his concubines -- oddly, none of them satisfied him anymore compared to his little spouse. 

He let out a sigh, oh well, it seemed like he must live with this omega from now on. 

-

For the next three months, Chanyeol never failed to come back to him every night. No matter how busy or tired he was, he always made sure to sleep beside Baekhyun and caress his stomach every night before waking up early in the morning for work. Except when he needed to go on trips, Baekhyun had to be left alone as his condition didn’t allow him to travel far. 

They didn’t talk much about their feelings anymore, most of their conversation was just filled with everyday life and some interesting stuff that they stumbled upon. 

Baekhyun believed that this was quite nice, rather than being ignored by his husband, Chanyeol made an effort to be with Baekhyun and helped the smaller as much as he could. Perhaps this change was thanks to Baekhyun’s wolf who spilled everything about his feelings during his heat. But still, Baekhyun was grateful that at least, things were going in positive ways now. 

Although he was harboring unrequited love towards his husband who claimed that he didn’t love anyone. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the feelings that he felt, he wanted to avoid it because he knew that loving the man would bring nothing but heartache to him at the end of the day. But the Emperor kept being nice and taking care of him -- he just…. Couldn’t help but fall even deeper.

-

Baekhyun gave birth to a son, the heir, the crown prince of this empire. His mother who he always wrote letters to every week to assure that he was fine in this empire was there to witness her grandson being born in this world. Baekhyun’s tears and tiredness seemed to pay off when his husband walked into the labor room, his face was full of smile and adoration as he looked at both his mate and son. 

The whole continents congratulated the birth of their son. The palace held a joyous feast to celebrate the good news. 

Chanyeol took a couple of days off to take care of Baekhyun as the smaller was still weak from giving birth. 

Despite his happiness that he successfully gave birth to his own son, Baekhyun kept thinking whether Chanyeol would throw him out now that he already had his heir. After all, Baekhyun was nothing but a tool for him and this empire. 

So, one night when they were about to sleep Baekhyun decided to speak out what had been his fear this whole time. 

“Are you going to throw me away now?” Baekhyun grasped tightly on the duvet, his back facing Chanyeol -- scared that he couldn’t bring up the question without crying if he looked at him. 

It was filled with complete silence before Chanyeol turned Baekhyun’s body to face him. His eyebrow furrowed deeply, completely displeased by it. 

“Who said I’m going to abandon you?” Chanyeol asked in his serious tone.

“No one. I gave you an heir, that’s why I’m here, right?” Baekhyun managed to keep a straight face as he said it although his heart was beating loudly in his chest due to nervousness. 

Baekhyun expected the older to reply with something hurtful but instead, he received a reply that never thought that the Emperor could give it to him. 

“I made a promise, didn’t I? I will take care of you until the day I die.” 

And that’s how Baekhyun kept falling deeper and deeper for this man until he couldn’t turn back anymore. 

-

Their son was almost a year old now, a very bright child. Baekhyun wanted to raise his son by himself without giving him to a nanny. He wanted his son to be loved and know the importance of family like Baekhyun did. Chanyeol also seemed to love playing with the child when he had time to spare, but most of the time, he would be stuck in his office thinking about the empire. 

But still, he never failed to come back to Baekhyun every night after his work time ended. 

Baekhyun just finished taking a bath when he found the door to the balcony was opened a little bit. He went outside and saw his husband sitting on the chair as he smoked a cigarette while staring into the darkness. 

Baekhyun stepped closer to him, causing the taller man to look at him briefly before he looking back at the front while puffing out another smoke. 

The omega dropped himself onto Chanyeol’s lap, his arms clinging to his neck. Chanyeol immediately used his hand to secure Baekhyun on his lap to prevent him from falling. He put out the cigarette instantly. 

“You can continue,” Baekhyun pointed out to his cigarette.

“It’s dangerous for you,” The Emperor said matter-of-factly. 

“And dangerous for you too,” the smaller retorted back. 

Chanyeol chuckled as he listened to his cute nagging. 

“I don’t smoke regularly,” Chanyeol defended his action but upon seeing a pout form on his mate, he couldn’t help but playfully pinch Baekhyun’s cheek -- earning a whine from the smaller. 

“You have to take care of your health,” Baekhyun continued. 

“I know,” Chanyeol answered shortly. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun confessed out of sudden, the Emperor smiled after hearing that. 

“Thank you.” 

“Like I really, really love you!” Baekhyun tried again to make the Emperor understand that he loved him, not platonically. 

“I know, Baby.” 

Baekhyun blushed hearing the nickname, it’s unfair how Chanyeol knew how to melt him in a second without even trying. 

“Do you love me?” His heartbeat was beating harshly in his chest as he waited for an answer. 

“I don’t know what love is, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun's eyes turned downward. Expecting the answer honestly, but still, it hurt to hear the words come out from the Emperor’s own mouth. 

“But I care for you. I want to give you happiness. I cherish you a lot.” 

Baekhyun immediately looked back at the Emperor. His eyes were filled with adoration as he looked at Baekhyun, it didn’t look as cold as when they met for the first time.

When Chanyeol was about to kiss the omega, Baekhyun immediately turned his face – refusing to kiss him which caused the Emperor to furrow his eyebrow in dissatisfaction.

“You learn to refuse these past few days.” Chanyeol commented on his recent behaviour that managed to catch his attention.

“Well, I am your mate not some cheap whore.” The omega said, puffing his cheeks, his eyes still away from the Emperor. He heard the Emperor let out a boisterous laugh – causing the omega to pout, thinking that his husband didn’t take him seriously.

“You really do think that I would last this long to some cheap whore.” The Emperor smirked, and Baekhyun just had an urge to wipe that smirk off from his unfairly good-looking face.

“How would I know? You treat me like one before.” Baekhyun argued back, remembering how hurt his feeling was when the Emperor treated him like he was invisible to him.

“I wonder how many times I should apologize for you to forgive me.” His eyes look soft as he looks at the beauty on his lap. 

Sure, they had talked about this before and the Emperor doesn’t fail to show how much feels so guilty about it. But still, Baekhyun wants to be greedy.

“Until you love me.” The smaller boldly said, he looks determined and that determination caused the Emperor to let out another chuckle again.

“Then, I will try to learn about love.”

Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t expect that kind of answer, he thought that the older would give his usual teasing remarks. But to see that he wears his serious expression while talking about learning love, makes his heart skip a beat. The winds caressed both of their hairs, the atmosphere was quiet and calm.

And so, Baekhyun buried his face to his husband's shoulder, inhaling his calm pheromone, Chanyeol didn’t say anything after that, only caressing his hair and tightening his grip around the omega waist. 

“I don’t think it would take that long for you to understand.” Baekhyun smiled while in the warmth of his husband.

Perhaps their love story wasn’t perfect like anyone else but to Baekhyun, they were perfect like this. Chanyeol might not know what love was, at least for now. But the fact that he acknowledged Baekhyun as a part of his life already made him satisfied. 

At least, he still had plenty of chances to make the cold Emperor learn and experience how to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It took me a while to finished this but thankfully, I managed to submit it on time. Thank you to the mods for giving me chance to participate in this fest. Also, thanks to my beta-readers, J and C who helped me a lot during the writing process! /big hug/ And for the prompter, thank you for this amazing prompt, I hope I'm not disappointing you with this story. 
> 
> Lastly, forgive me for any mistakes, and again, thank you for reading! Hope you'll have a nice day!


End file.
